


birthday candy

by inacherii



Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: miimi is sick, on her birthday.





	birthday candy

Minami has had a particularly long day, everything seems to be jumping up at her all at once and she can’t keep up with it at all. 

It’s actually been a particularly long week, not just a day. Idol work has finally been taking its toll on her. She got sick a day ago and she was forced to stay home.

On her birthday.

She hates that she has to stay home on her own birthday. There are so many things she wants to do, so many things she wants to try. She wanted to hold a party with her members, at least a dinner party but she can’t even get that. Stupid germs.

Her birthday also happens to fall on a depressing day, the sky is gray, it’s raining, it can’t get much worse. It’s also going to rain on Halloween so she can look forward to that. She rolls around in bed for a while, until she hears the doorbell go off. Maybe it’s her mom, maybe it’s someone else she doesn’t really care at this point she just wants an excuse to go outside. Minami walks out of her room and to the door, she trips on her way because the bunny pajamas Shiori gifted her are just a little too long for her liking. She peeks through the door and sees her favorite person in the entire world. It doesn’t take her any more than a second to open the door. 

“Surprise!” Momohime giggles, hugging Minami tightly despite knowing that Minami is sick. Minami squeals and tries to get off of her. 

“I’m sick! Hime, you’re gonna get sick!” Minami laughs and runs to the other side of the room, jumping onto the couch. Momohime gives Minami enough energy to play around. 

Momohime grins triumphantly, closing the door behind her. “Icchan told me I could get an extended lunch break to come visit you. I already got the dance down for the other songs we’re supposed to practice today, so it’s all good.” 

“Wow, Hime. Way to show off.” She pretends to be upset, crossing her arms. Except they can’t stop laughing at each other. 

“Miimi.” Momohime starts, her smile hasn’t left her face. “C’mere.” 

Minami warily steps closer to her. “You’re not going to hug me.” She gasps dramatically. “Or are you?!” 

She carefully walks closer to Momohime as Momohime pulls something from her back. Momohime shows her a plastic bag, except Minami has no idea what’s in it but she’s too scared that Momohime is trying to prank her. Or she could be trying to hug her again, probably to contract germs. Momohime texted her last night about her dumb idea to get sick so they could have an excuse to hang out. While they were sick. It wasn’t one of her proudest moments but it disappoints Minami to know that Momohime’s probably still trying to accomplish it. Momohime does a lot of dumb things though, just something she gets used to after a while.

“I actually have something way better than a hug!” Minami is curious because Momohime knows Minami is big on hugging. She’s a self-declared hugger, after all. She lunges and tries to swipe the bag from Momohime, but she’s too slow. “Don’t cheat!”

“Okay okay.” Minami chooses to sit on the floor next to the couch, looking up at Momohime impatiently. 

Momohime waddles to her like a penguin. She crouches down to the table and unties the knot. “Close your eyes.” Minami covers her face but keeps her eyes open, steadily watching the bag. Momohime just knows Minami and makes eye contact with her anyway. “Cheater.” Her sight is covered by one of Momohime’s hands as the bag is emptied. She can hear the pattering of small things against the glass of the coffee table. “OK!”

Minami opens her eyes to see Halloween-themed candy on the table and she’s already shaking in excitement. “You didn’t!” 

“I did!” Momohime hugs her, Minami doesn’t really care anymore. Momohime did it to herself now. “But you don’t get to have any because you’re still sick.”

Minami’s jaw drops.

She could be extremely dramatic, but Minami feels like her life is actually ending. 

Being sick just sucks, she guesses.


End file.
